My Little Pony: Generation 5
My Little Pony Generation 5 is a new generation that started after the MLP G4 ended. So MLP G4 ended with the final sunset around the Older Mane Six as Luster Dawn made new friends and the book from MLP first episode close and shines. The moment that happened(book closes), Youtube and Everything changes with Youtube making many reaction to that ending and people(mostly girls) reaction to the G4 ending. So Hasbro made a new generation with the G4 Characters returning with new main characters and even more characters. The Main Characters write on the friendship book a lesson they learn during the episodes to Twlight Sparkle as Spike The 2nd send the mail to Twlight. New Mod #My Little Pony: The Friendship Lives On #My Little Pony Specials #My Little Pony 2: Friendship Do Live On(Taking places after the finale of MLP G4 and serves as a pilot episode to My Little Pony: The Friendship Lives On) List of Episodes of Friendship Lives On *Season 1(Just like season 1 of MLP: FIM, the season are wacky and slap sticked comedy, unlike it, more seasons has the slap sticked comedy mod with even more sound effects and Hanna Barbera New Sound Effects Library and WB New Sound Effects) **Friendship Returns Part 1(At the Beginning, the book from MLP appears as Twlight offscreen says: Where to begin, oh I know. When we last see My Little Pony, I was working so much that I was elected as leader of Equestria. (Twlight in her future look appear) Oh Hi Everyone, Remember Me, So now, I will like to introduce you to my new heroes who again saves Equestria from any trouble, big, small, or any crazy and werid and odd. So Me along with the Mane 6 introduces to you to our heroes ***My Own Twlight Jr. with Twlight the 3rd through the 20th ***Rainbow Dash The 2nd ***Lawson Dawn Jr. ***Nate Adams Sparkle ***Pinkie Pie Jr and Cheese Jr ***Twlight The 2nd is older and will be with me, she control the night while I control the daytime ***Spike The 2nd ***Sunset Shimmer The 2nd ***A.J(Applejack Jr.) ***Monkey Sparkle ***Rarity The 2nd ***E.K Shimmer ***S.J The Dragon ***T.J **Together they are the Key of Elements of Friendship. Let begin,(MLP G5 Show Logo Zoom out and Majestic Version of The My Little Pony Friends Theme is heard with the introduction of the characters. Then after it, Equestria appear in animated mod) Once In Equestria, the day after Lawson Dawn pick out a new friend, my new coming heroes were here. What will they do when the villians come to destroy Equestria? Let Find Out.(The First Scene) **Episode 2: Friendship Returns Part 2 **Episode 3: Friendship Returns Part 3 **Episode 4: Friendship Returns Part 4 **Episode 5: Pinkie Jr. First Party **Episode 6: Applebuck Season Again **Episode 7: Pinkie Jr. Keen(Scratchy Tails) **Episode 8: Equestria's Winter Wrap Up **Episode 9: Twlight the Second's Friendship School **Episode 10: Cartoon World Came **Episode 11: So It Has Come To This **Episode 12: Cartoon World Still Here? **Episode 13: Super Ponys To The Rescue(This has many uses Cartoon Sound Effects and Comic Things like the Star background with POW!) **Episode 14: A Friendship Road Trip(This has a scene where ponys says The Simpsons Catchphase and another scene where a raccoon came to the bus and cause a accident and POW and HIT! appear) **Episode 15: Equestria's Crazy Tour **Episode 16: The Ticket Masters **Episode 17: Dragonshy **Episode 18: Cartoon World Is Still Here??? **Episode 19: Look Before You Sleep **Episode 20: The New Cutie Mark Crusaders **Episode 21: Fall Weather Friends **Episode 22: Feeling Pinkie Jr Keen Again **Episode 23: Super Sonic Rainboom **Episode 24: Stare Master **Episode 25: Party of One **Episode 26: Meeting Mountain Bird( Pinkie Jr and S.J goes to Mt. Equestria since Twlight says a lonely bird in mountain has Biggest Problem for them to solve. But later on, he wants a friend and Pinkie Jr agree) **Episode 27: It's the Best Night Ever *Season 2 **Oh No, This Again?(Will the World full of Cartoon go away from Equestria) **Apple Country Family(Applejack Jr. new family moves with her to her barn) **